


asked for that

by d__T



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Hair Washing, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre Canon, Strap-Ons, everyone who isn't john is an original character, gender varient original characters, negotiated sex, no ships listed because this is is a gangbang, this was supposed to be Soft(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Original title: 5 people fuck John Wick out of his sad little mind. The folks on twitter asked for a soft gangbang. This is that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	asked for that

He’d asked for this, hadn’t he? It’s hard to remember- he _had_ asked, but what came after is hazier. 5 people. _5 people_. It might be enough to fill the neglect inside him, stretch the extremes of his life in the other direction. 

They hadn’t started with all five people- he’d never settle, too much distrust to come down, too many possible threats to deescalate. 

No, they started with one person other than himself. They’d drawn water for a bath together- Maria giving orders framed as suggestions to help her set up her shampoos and conditions and other chemistry that he doesn’t understand and generally doesn’t bother with. They’re not bathing together: he’s soaking while she washes his hair.

He slides down under the surface of the water, silent roar of it pressing on his ears and hair fanning out around his head. He stays down, exhaling in a rush of bubbles, waits again before surfacing just enough to breathe through his nose. She dips her hands in under his head and starts easing the tangles out of his hair.

The water is so hot; he will sweat and it will cook him until he’s soft. They’d told him that was the point. Of all the luxuries that his profession affords him and of which he rarely if ever partakes, having someone else wash his hair until he is lulled is the finest.

She’s got good hands- short smooth nails in a professional burgundy although this is certainly a side gig for her, and a steady confident grasp. It takes him out far quicker than he anticipated; he’s nearly asleep, somehow, just alert enough to not slip and breath water.

She hadn’t even commented on his tattoos. Most people do, the cross and hands, a devotion that he hardly keeps anymore.

Some time later, Maria pulls him out. He sits against the side of the tub, “I should-” gesturing vaguely at his body.

“Probably.” It’s not an order, but it is the right thing to do to wash himself off for what’s coming next, so he does that less brusquely than he normally would while she puts bottles away.

“Do you want me to dry your hair?”

John shrugs one shoulder. He can feel water running down his back and into the towel he’d wrapped up in.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

She wrings out his hair in two handfuls. The blow drier is perhaps too loud but it’s over quickly and now his hair is soft and quite a bit fluffy.

She tousles it with a smile, “all set.”

“Thank you.” He says formally.

“Seth will be handling you next.”

Seth is a relatively tall guy, skinny. He’s got long hair back in a top knot and a bit of chest hair peeking from the v neck of his shirt and a demeanor that suggests that he wants you to be thinking whatever you’re thinking about that.

“Thanks Maria. Come on over, John.” He’s built up a place to lay out of towels on a low mat- he would normally have a massage table but that’s too far off the floor for where this is going to end, and they all know it. “I’ll be taking over where she left off.”

He pads over to the mat and lays down without really looking at Seth. He tucks his face into his arm and is preparing to check himself out mentally again when he hears them murmuring to each other like they don’t know that he can hear them.

_He’s surprisingly obedient, isn’t he?_

_As long as he’s feeling good, I don’t see how it matters._

_Perhaps, but there’s no way to tell if he’s feeling bad. None of us really know him._

Silence, a response in body language that he can’t see.

_Well, maybe we can get him to be more responsive._

Footsteps, then the sound of Seth trailing his fingers along the edge of the mat to announce his proximity. “We’re going to start now.”

Plastic cap sound. Plastic cap sound again.

Hands on his shoulders.

He flinches minutely but he’s too well trained.

“I felt that.”

“You won’t feel it again.”

“Through my efforts, not yours.”

Well, Seth has him there. He’s still warm from the soak, a little melted through and although he’s cooling into the surrounding air, it’s easier to relax into Seth’s hands because of it. At some point Seth’s hands divide- there must be two people working on him now, then three, then four, hands all over him, pressing the tension out of him. He fuzzily reasons that there should be a fifth, the mastermind who helped him put all this together.

They roll him over- the light is too bright and he flings an arm over his eyes. Someone tries to undo that and he tenses and they can’t move him at all, “No.”

They leave that arm be, after that.

It’s easier to be belly up now, the hands previously on his back letting something deep inside him, not muscle not pain, relax. But never all the way.

What’s it like to serve and yet be outside the carnage? It’s a tantalizing impossibility. Competence in his field closes other opportunities.

But never all the way.

There are people touching him. Not just hands, but proximally, the legs of the people kneeling beside him, an increase of contact done so subtly that he can’t find a protest. He reaches out through his body, locating everyone by contact.

_Five people_ .

It seems absurd but in the light of day, they’d figured that would be enough to incapacitate him. Because right now he could get up and walk away. If he wanted to. If he had to.

He doesn’t have to. He’s not beholden. Not right now.

That’s the point of this.

The awareness through his body- he’s relaxed, not asleep despite all appearances- is tilting him towards alertness, an ambient level of arousal.

He sits up to look around. Someone has helpfully dimmed the lights from earlier; it’s enough to see by but not too bright. They’re arrayed around him. Maria, Seth, Arami- the Admin with off book services who’d helped him put this together- Row, and Devon. He’d met all of them before during the planning. And him.

He’s the only one who’s naked, although Devon and Row have their shirts off already and Maria has hers unbuttoned down to her belly and her pants off. It’s a cute look on her.

“Shall we?” Arami asks, ever the leader.

“Yes.”

He doesn’t know how to begin, or he’s afraid of it. Funny thing to be afraid of, isn’t it? So many people do it so naturally and he- he has to be acted on to react.

He shakes himself slightly. “Haven’t we already begun?”

“Maria is very good, isn’t she?” Arami sizes up the situation and puts themself into his lap. “Don’t think about it so much.”

Arami’s tattoos are fascinating this close. It’s a mandala of cathedral windows radiating around their ear with shards of color falling through. And then they’re kissing him, warm and soft and it takes him a moment to remember how to do this. Flick of tongue against lips, he mimics what they’re doing until Arami breaks them apart with a smile. “What did I say?”

“Don’t think about it so much.” He dutifully repeats. He can’t help it really.

“Good boy.”

He dips his head, blushing, as someone says, “oof, he’s cute.”

Arami kisses him again, a reward and he knows it. Someone moves in behind him, sitting around him. Seth, probably, firm hands on his shoulders gently pushing his body back into relaxation, kisses on the back of his neck.

He flinches slightly as Arami’s wandering hands graze a scar, the odd sensation of it pulling disproportionately inside him in a startling way. Arami pauses, “Do we need to be careful?”

He shakes his head. “Don’t notice them.”

“Okay.” And then Arami doesn’t, just like that, never letting a scar guide the path of their hands over his body.

“We’re gonna have Maria open you up.” Seth murmurs into his shoulder.

“Now?” It seems quick for that, too soon.

“Soon. There’s a lot of us and your body needs time to adjust.”

“Oh.”

Seth leans back to pull his shirt off. “Better.”

He presses back against Seth, back to chest, seeking the contact.

Seth whispers to him, as if he’s sharing a secret, “She’s really good at it.”

“I sure am!” Maria calls back. She’s fiddling with straps around her hips as she settles a slender purple dildo into her harness. Catching him looking, she smirks and shows off a little by stroking it.

“I’d do it myself, but-” Arami shifts their hand against the inside of his leg and he’s suddenly infinitely more aware of their nails than he was before. Not sharp or rough, but very present and close to his crotch.

“Oh.” John breathes, and Arami laughs.

“Shove over.” Maria suggests to Arami, and Arami vacates his lap for her.

He takes the opportunity to wiggle his legs before she sits between them.

“Hi there!” She chirps.

He leans in to kiss her instead of replying. She fondles his junk instead, making him break off with a little surprised sound. “Hey!”

“Too quick?” She jokes.

“Maybe.” She’s still holding his balls. There’s a right answer here and he doesn’t know it.

“Arami’s the touchy feely one-”

“Hey-” Seth interrupts her, mock outraged. “I’m the touchy feely one! Arami is the puppetmaster.”

Maria has been sneaking two fingers towards his hole during the banter but as he’s super aware of what she’s doing and how it feels so it’s not very sneaky at all. But the distraction is working.

“Anyway,” She continues, stretching the word out, “I’m gonna be the first one to fuck you while everyone else is still getting their pants off, and Row and I are gonna rock paper scissors for who gets to fuck you last when you’re all messy.”

He blushes, he can feel it flowing through his blood and it goes  _right_ to his dick. Maria can definitely feel that.

Row speaks up in her low voice. “I will pick you up and put you on his dick and fuck him myself.”

“You will do no such thing.” Maria says primly.

“Are they always like this?” John asks Seth, who’s tucked his chin over John’s shoulder as he plays with his chest.

“Yeah, pretty much. Getting tag teamed by them is totally worth it, though.” He feels Seth shrug against him before he continues, “Hey, lay back on me, it’ll really let Maria get into you.”

Seth is pulling him back so he goes until his head is in Seth’s lap and Seth’s clever hands are in his hair. He twists a bit to kiss at the insides of his legs through his jeans.

Maria is not so much getting into him as she is rubbing his hole smoothly, relaxing like she had before until he  _wants_ her in him. It comes over him like a tide, slow and inexorable.

“Put it in me.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Seth but Maria just smiles like she expected that from him. “I don’t think you’re ready yet.”

She does change to rubbing against him with the smooth slicked head of her strap, almost dipping into him on each stroke.

He whines into Seth’s leg and Seth faux-consoles him by playing with his hair, encouraging him to turn just a little more and press his lips to Seth’s trapped erection. John doesn’t need much encouragement, nor does he care how coarse the jeans fabric is on his lips.

“Hey Maria, look how eager he is.” Seth says lazily, fingers still in his hair.

Maria slides into him on the next stroke, just like that, forcing an  _oh fuck_ out of him. He expected it to feel much larger than it does but this is easy and she’s sliding into him in long smooth thrusts. Her thrusts are rocking him slightly against Seth’s bulge; she’s not forceful but she is solid.

“Ah, hell, I’m gonna put my cock in your mouth.” Seth groans.

John nods against him.

Seth moves just enough to get his cock out of his jeans. It’s slender like the man himself but there’s a thick p.a. ring at the tip, captive bead hanging like a liquid drop from it.

John can’t help himself, “How much did that hurt?”

“Kind of a lot.” Seth doesn’t wait for him to reply, instead pressing into his mouth.

He explores the ring with his tongue, it’s heavy and hot and strange feeling. Eventually Seth swears and pushes deeper into his mouth. Just a mouthful for now, not enough for Maria’s rocking thrusts to choke him. He can still feel the ring, solid in a way the flesh isn’t.

“Is Devon up yet?” Maria asks generally, not at him. He doesn’t know, he’s got a dick in his mouth.

“Not my fault you two took an hour and a half with him.” Devon pauses, something John can’t see happening between Devon and Maria but he can feel it because she’s paused ring deep in him.

“Oh, good, you’re up.”

“Free fucking show over here-”

John tunes them out, they might be making out and he could be putting more into Seth’s blowjob. He shifts so that he can bob his head a little better and it moves Maria’s strap all inside him. It makes him moan around Seth’s dick, and Seth just watches him do it.

Whatever she’s doing with Devon concludes and she pulls out of him leaving him feeling empty. He wiggles around, pulling a crick out of his leg and back before larger hands grab him and pull him up to all fours.

It’s a bit of a scramble because he’d been trying to make Seth come and he got caught slightly unaware and Seth didn’t let go of his head for a long and slightly terrifying moment. Seth follows him up, letting him lean his head against his hip as Devon enters him.

His cock feels much larger, probably normal sized because they’d agreed on Maria starting him out on something easy. He ends up dropping his head and nearly putting his shoulder against Seth as he focuses entirely on letting Devon fill him.

Hands on his hips and on his back and in his hair, lifting his head and Seth putting his cock back into his mouth. He’s drooling on it a little now, he can’t help it with the position and Devon forcing a sway into his back as he thrusts lazily.

“He blushes so prettily-” There’s hands tracing it down his back, not Seth or Devon, tracking down his sides and making him squirm as he takes it.

He could throw them off but there’s no need to, no desire to. How good it feels drowning out the ever present desire to  _ruin everything_ . This is the balance that he needs; to be uncontrolled but still present in his body.

Time becomes irrelevant as Seth and Devon rock him back and forth. He’s thinking, maybe he should have asked for a harness but the association with his holsters, and he’s thinking that he might be able to get Seth to come this time right around the time Devon picks up some urgency.

Seth doesn’t let him do it  _again_ . He holds John’s head completely still instead, John can feel him throbbing on his tongue. At least until Devon jolts him, choking him on Seth, pressing him and holding him hard as he comes.

They hold him like that- too long, almost- before Devon pulls out, leaving a trail of cum down his leg. Seth releases him too, letting him roll onto his side for some well earned gasping.

They let him recover for a little while, at least physically because Maria says, “One down, four to go, unless Devon wants seconds.”

That’s so much.  _So much_ .

“Nah, I’m going back to sleep. You guys have fun.”

Seth is teasing himself minutely with one finger and his lower lip between his teeth. John moves to pull himself into Seth’s lap to finish what they started  _finally, this time_ and instead Seth pushes him onto his back. He can’t figure out the positioning, it’s gonna be awkward for both of them. And then Seth leans over him, pressing his cock into his mouth. He has to tip his head painfully far back, enough to lift his chest, to accept it.

He’s dumb enough to hope that Seth will suck him, too, and then gets distracted by someone petting his legs.

But Seth gets about as far as fully wetting his cock again before he’s coming against John’s tongue and then over his chest as he slips free. A good amount of it gets in John’s beard.

“Dammit Seth, you got some on me.” That’s definitely Arami.

Seth sits back on his heels. “Totally not my fault. Look at him, I should be exonerated from all of my crimes.” He sounds a little breathless.

“True, he  _is_ cute like that.”

John tries to lick cum off of his face and mostly fails. “That’s fucking disgusting, guys.”

Arami condescendingly pats the side of his face, and then wipes their hand off on his chest.

“Hey, Arami, you’ll want this!” Maria calls out, tossing something to them.

“Me? Oh no, I’ve got one already, it’s him who wants it.” Arami is between his knees now, one hand pushing them apart. “Up, up, c’mon, open up, show me your hole.”

He obediently spreads his legs. Arami presses cold steel into him, some small heavy plug that settles pleasantly into him. Then they tap the plug rapidly for a moment, jolting him as a flare of arousal whips through him, “Guh, _fuck_.”

He is so sensitive, he can feel his dick throbbing in time with his heartbeat like an errant breeze will set him off. He whines. Arami taps again, he open mouth moans and then throws his arm over his face in embarrassment.

Someone laughs. Arami taps again, he’s rocking his hips in an attempt to rub his dick on his belly. It’s not working very well.

“Hold it.” Arami orders. They move around him, keeping one hand on him the whole time, to straddle his hips.

They’re carefully poised over him, not touching him. He desperately, physically wants to sink into something, them, anything, and he knows that Arami won’t allow it.

They slide their fingers around their dick and spread their labia, fingers slipping easily. They settle down on to him with a little sigh as they press the thumb sized head of their dick to his.

He asks anyway, “Please, I want to be in-”

“Unfortunate.” Arami says, and tweaks one of his nipples.

He twitches and groans.

“Only if Maria loses the the coin toss.” They faux-promise.

“And she will.” Row says sternly.

Maria protests, “That’s not how probability works!”

“Is when you’re smaller than me.”

Arami ignores them, instead sliding along his length with a smooth steady motion in their hips. He feels briefly like an absurd violin. Their hands are on his chest, weighing him down even as he tries to push up against them and only succeeding in pressing harder against himself.

They let him put his hands on their hips, to guide them and speed them. He’s a little surprised, the only thing he’s been really allowed to do so far.

“You may come, if you want. But I won’t stop.” Arami offers it to him as a possibility, but it’s as much a threat.

He doesn’t quite want to but he  _needs_ to. He knows that he can take whatever’s next even if it wrecks him. He pulls down on their hips as he pushes up with his, it bucks Arami up slightly and they squeak in surprise. They tip forward to kiss at his neck and collarbones and he’s slipping so easily at the underneath of their dick that they’re less kissing and more gasping against him.

He comes like that, arcing under them with a moan frozen on his lips. They press hard on him, fingers at their dick and they come a moment later while he’s still twitching under them.

Squished together like this it almost looks like Arami came all over him.

They trace a finger through some of it, mutter something appreciative to themself, and stick their finger in their mouth.

When they’ve both come down from it a little bit, Arami clambers off of him to lay on their back beside him.

“You good?” Row asks, but it’s probably for Arami.

He answers anyway, raising a finger. “Give me a moment.”

He sits up to stretch out and becomes immediately and immensely aware of the plug in his butt. He wheezes, “ _fuck_.”

Row and Arami are laughing with amusement.

Moving more carefully now, he stretches out a bit. As he does so, he looks around at the rest of them.

Devon is curled up on his side, asleep or feigning it. Seth is using him as a backrest, sitting with his legs splayed out as he idly plays with his half hard cock.

“You’re going again?”

Seth shrugs. “Nah, too much work for the second one. You and Arami put on a hell of a show, though.”

He nods.

Arami is sitting nearby, close enough to touch but deliberately not touching. They show him a thumbs up before going back to touching their dick and making themself twitch intermittently. 

And Row has pretty clearly been thigh fucking Maria. Maria’s smaller form is curled up in Row’s big embrace.

“C’mon, up you get.”

Maria groans. “I was gonna steal you from him.”

“No you weren’t.”

Row is about his size. She’s big enough to spoon him without it being completely stupid. She builds up a little back rest before pulling him back to chest between her legs. Her erection presses against his back and like this, he can rock on the plug a little.

He’s still a little floaty from his orgasm, still aroused inside his mind because there’s people interested in him and he’s responding to that, and Row’s big hands rubbing him down.

He squirms under her firm touch and slowly it turns into him pressing back against her and sometimes her hands just brushing his dick as it stiffens again. It makes him feel a little obscene to be able to feel the thick heat of her against him and be so sensitive and be able to do nothing about it until she lets him.

He braces himself on her legs, trying to lift himself into her lap. She scoops him up with her hands under his thighs to position him properly. His legs are bent over hers and her cock pushing up under his balls. He moans about it.

“Aw, you want something?” Row sounds far too collected.

Now she can reach under him and play with the plug too, spinning her finger around the edge of the base like she’s rubbing his hole open. It’s having the exact same effect on him.

“I don’t need any more teasing.” He sounds far too petulant.

“Debatable.” Maria says. She’s moved closer, shamelessly spectating.

Row taps the plug a few times before pushing at it a little. He feels himself give. “You’re not going to give me _any_ resistance. You’re gonna be so good.”

He nods dumbly.

She gently pulls the plug out of him. He feels gently stretched around the girth of it, and hollow. Also a little squishy; most of Devon’s cum is still inside him and making him instinctively want to clench up.

Row lubes her cock and presses it to his hole. “Come on down, easy now.”

One hand steady on his hip and the other underneath him guiding them together. There’s a tremble in his legs now, and he’s not certain about his previous confidence in his ability to take everything coming  _after_ .

Row hikes him up against her, solidifying the way he’s resting on her with an arm around his middle. And then she rolls her hips and it punches the breath right out of him.

She’s relentless in a way that Devon wasn’t, steadily rolling into him and the way she’s holding him, he’s spread wide open and vulnerable and even still he’s trying to meet her thrusts.

“Do you mind if I-” Seth kneels down between their legs. He presses the head of his cock against John’s taint, slipping back to his stretched hole. “Don’t worry, I’m just thinking about it.”

He must make some overwhelmed sound because Seth bites his lip and his hand is moving faster around his cock and then the bliss dawning over him as he comes against them, thick and messy.

And now  _he’s_ thinking about it. He can’t take any more. Row is almost too much, he moans and shakes himself slightly. Row only tightens her grip on him.

His hands are a little tingly. He’s melty and overwhelmed. Maris is watching them, rapt and fingers busy at her clit.

“Mari-” Row pants.

“Nah, I’m good. He’s all yours.”

He pulls himself forward and Row resists until she realizes that he can bounce like this. Now he can really meet her thrusts, desperately trying to jerk himself over the edge before his legs give up on him.

He comes first (and manages to hit himself in the face) panting, gasping with relief. It’s enough for Row to follow him moments later; she jams him down hard and he can feel her twitching off inside him.

It’s so much, she’s so much, there’s nearly tears in his eyes when he finally pulls himself off of her, ending up flopped face down on the mat. He’s got nothing left, just like they’d planned it.

“You good?”

He slowly sticks out a thumbs up. He’s just gonna nap here for a minute.

“Yeah-” Maria answers too, sounding a little breathless. She must have gotten herself off while he was overwhelmed. Good, he won’t move anymore. He’s done.


End file.
